


Bound

by shapinguptobeprettyood



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapinguptobeprettyood/pseuds/shapinguptobeprettyood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's loud, but Leslie can fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually fun to write because I don't think I've ever read a fic where this happens. Thanks, of course, to my babe for beta-ing and slowly morphing into Benslie trash with me

"Mom," four year old Sonia said matter-of-factly over her breakfast. "We have a ghost."

Leslie smiled, thinking that her daughter was still clinging to Halloween. "Oh, really? Is the ghost a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. And he sounds like Daddy. Sometime he wakes me up but I'm not scared."

Ben choked on the bite of omelette he had just stuck in his mouth, earning a pointed stare from Leslie.

"I hear him too!" shouted the boys.

"Well, I promise he is a very friendly ghost," Leslie reassured the triplets, ignoring Ben's panicked look. "And he isn't trying to wake you up, he's just practicing for next  Halloween." Crisis averted, hopefully.

Ben was still quietly choking on his shock of understanding, taking a drink of orange juice to try and soothe his throat a bit. Leslie may have outwardly handled that with grace but he knew he was going to get an earful when the kids went down for their naps after lunch. They had fun things to do in the meantime, but Leslie and Ben had perfected selective discussion within a time constraint. And this would be a big one.

He recognized that this was his fault; that the kids were hearing him, that he was even waking them up. But he was only slightly apologetic. Sure, when they got older they would be horrified to learn that it was _not_ a ghost, but in fact their mother making their father moan, but there was no harm in letting them believe it was a ghost for now.

~

"Babe." The tone of Leslie's voice immediately alerted him to what this was going to be about.

"I know," he sighed, throwing a toy on the floor so he could flop onto the couch.

She sat on his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck. "You know I love it when you're loud, but if it wakes up the kids..."

"You could always gag me," he joked.

Leslie's eyes went wide.

~

And that's how, two days later, Ben found himself not only gagged with his wife's underwear, but with his wrists tied to the bed posts. Leslie had accosted him, his nicest ties in hand, as soon as he entered the bedroom. The kids had gone to bed over an hour ago, and he thought Leslie had too. It turned out that she had not, but instead put on the lingerie he bought her for her first post-pregnancy birthday.

"How long have been waiting for me to come up here?" he choked out while she yanked at his clothes.

"Maybe twenty minutes. And I've been thinking about you the entire time... Thinking of you touching me. And then I thought I'd much rather touch you. So that's what's going to happen." As she pushed his pants and boxers down all at once, she knelt down far enough to lick from the head to the base of his half hard dick.

"Fuuuuck, Leslie," he moaned, threading his fingers through her hair.

She took him all the way into her mouth, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them to the door. Her tongue was swirling back and forth over the head of his cock, and she was staring right into his eyes. That really got him, and she fucking knew it. He had finally caught on. She _wanted_ him to make a loud noise. She was waiting for it.

So he did. He gasped, making it more exaggerated than was probably necessary.

She dragged her teeth across the top of his head as she released him, earning another over the top moan. Wishing she had the foresight to put on some heels, she stood up, still holding his hands against the door. "Get on the bed, Wyatt."

He scrambled to comply, sitting up against the headboard. "What are you going to do me Ms. Knope?" he asked as she straddled his lap without making contact with his erection. Which was quite the feat, considering he was so hard that his dick was laying against his stomach.

"Give me your wrists," she answered, holding up his ties.

He offered his hands up to her, wrists touching.

"No. I'm tying you to the bed."

He whimpered slightly. "You have the best ideas."

As she went about tying him to the bed, she whispered, "Bluebird is always an option, honey, if it gets to be too much."

"I'm fine," he breathed back, a dazed smile on his face.

She didn't stay on his lap for long, kissing him lightly and then getting up to stand at the foot of the bed. "Do you wanna fuck me, baby? He certainly looks like he wants me." She nodded at his erection. "He looks like he's ready to fuck me hard and make me say your name."

"Jesus, Leslie." He strained at the ties a little. "You're so amazing. I want to fuck you, I want you to say my name."

She leaned forward, planting her hands on the bed and pushing her breasts up. "You want to touch me, don't you?"

"Yeah," he groaned.

"How about I touch myself for you?"

_Oh, fuck. Fuck._

Standing upright, Leslie began running her hands up and down her breasts, maintaining eye contact with Ben. His breathing quickened as she unclasped the front of the lace bra, then threw it on top of his cock with surprisingly good aim.

She was cupping her breasts and toying with her nipples, and he was moaning as quietly as he could. Every time he inhaled it moved the bra laying across his lap, and he thought he would die if he didn't get more pressure.

"Leslie," he moaned again, "please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Leslie made her way over the edge of the bed, running her fingers along the band of the lacy panties. She swung her hips in a way that made Ben's stomach flip. She turned while pulling them down, giving him a good view of her ass and obviously wet center. He shifted his hips.

When she turned back to him she had her panties in her hand. "Are you going to keep being loud, honey?"

"Yes," he blurted, eager for what he knew was coming next.

She straddled him again and made to put her panties in his mouth, but stopped short, her demeanor dropping. "You'll be able to get them out of your mouth if you need to safeword out, right?"

"Yeah, babe, I'll be okay."

The attitude came rushing back as she stuck the panties in his mouth. She wasn't about to say it aloud, but the way they were laying across his cheeks made him look like the Joker; that is if the Joker had blue scars.

"God, you look so sexy when you're at my mercy," she purred, running her fingers over his jaw. "With your collarbone flushed and your cock hard, waiting for me." She grabbed the bra and threw it somewhere off the bed as she settled over his hips and pressed her center against him. "You make me so wet, babe, can you feel it?"

He nodded vigorously, lifting his hips against her.

Rising up on her knees slightly, she slipped his cock back and forth between her lips, smiling at the muffled grunt that he made when she slid down onto him. His eyes were fluttering shut when she started rocking forward, bracing herself on his chest, nails digging into his pecs. "I love hearing you, but I think I like it more when my panties are in your mouth." She groaned quietly, looking between their bodies to where they were joined. "God, look at us. Doesn't that look _right_?"

The muffled sound that left his mouth sounded like 'yes' to her.

She was starting to feel the telltale burn in the back of her thighs, but she ignored it and rose almost all the way off him. Then she slammed back down, a keening cry bubbling up her throat. He might have been bound to the bed, but that wasn't stopping him from bucking his hips into her with as much force as he could muster.

The slip of his rhythm was what gave him away. And the fact that he was panting through the lace in his mouth. He was close. She slipped one hand between them while the other grasped his shoulder. He grunted as he watched her fingers dance over her clit and her jaw go slightly slack. He was so fucking close, but he tried to hold it back until she came, pounding up into her in time with the rocking of her hips.

He felt it when she came, her walls gripping around his cock as her back arched towards him. He clenched his jaw down onto her panties as he spilled inside her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Her moans were high pitched and breathy, and her nails were digging into his shoulder. Then she slumped forward over him, walls still sporadically contracting around him, panting like she had run a race. Slowly she raised a hand to his mouth, pulling the underwear out from between his lips.

"God I love you," he burst out, capturing her mouth with his. They kissed, sloppily and hungrily, until he went soft inside her and he realized his arms were sore. Right as he thought to ask for release, she pulled on the end of the left tie, and he took care of the right himself. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her to his chest. They quietly breathed together.

And then heard a door shut down the hall.

Leslie quickly grabbed the disrupted blanket and dragged it over them, so at least this way whichever child was awake wouldn't come in to find them scrambling for clothes.

They stayed silent until they heard the toilet flush, and both sighed with relief.

"Oh thank God," Leslie murmured. "I thought we woke them up."

The door down the hall shut again.

Leslie lifted her hips and let him slip out of her, then burrowed into his side, repositioning the blanket over them. "We'll need to change the sheets tomorrow."

"We did that three days ago."

"Ben. Are you aware of what a big mess you make when you cum? Because I am. It's all over the inside of my thigh right now."

He laughed lightly. "Okay, first thing tomorrow, we'll change the sheets again."

**Author's Note:**

> this was called "panties are better than a ball gag tbh" in my document folder. i considered actually naming it that.


End file.
